Captured
by FemmeFatality
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucifer has caught an enemy and tortures her. Very graphic, use of graphic language and not for the weak hearted. Dean/OC. slight lucifer/oc. Cas/Oc. Oneshot. Written during the 5th season.</html>


Lucifer walked into a dark room that smelled of death. Hanging from chains was a familiar angel; she was bleeding, beaten and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Lucifer grabbed a clean white towel off of the gurney and wiped some of the blood from his hands.

"Now, we can't have that, I want you to be able to see everything. Let me fix this," he put his hands over her eye and then removed it; her eye was completely fixed.

"Please, you must forgive the demons," Lucifer said as he walked back to the gurney. His hand hovered over some tools before he grabbed a syringe full of something red and thick.

"Sometimes they don't know how to treat my family. So, you must be…Aranel, no?" He smiled wickedly at how Sara squirmed under the mention of her real name.

"Castiel's sister. My…sister," he turned around and looked at her.

"Fu…fuck you Lucifer," she whispered after spitting out blood. Sara's black tanktop was ripped down the side and her jeans were torn at the knees, her hair was matted from the blood on her face and her head was hanging down. Her arms were raised above her head, wrapped in chains and were hung on a giant, hellish, meat hook. Sara's ankles were chained together so her feet didn't reach the floor; underneath her, large coiling piles of the chains were left to make everything heavier for her.

Lucifer smiled at her and whispered, "I am sorry sister I really am. I wish I could take away all of your pain." He walked over to her, syringe in hand.

"I can take all of this away. Just tell me where Sam is. I can protect him and Dean. I can keep them safe from Demons and Angels. Isn't that what you want? Don't you want Sam and Dean to be safe?"

Lucifer walked around her, taking in her battered form. He stopped when two purple tattooed outlines on her back caught his eye.

"Are these what I think they are? You marked your wings on your body. How clever, sister."

Lucifer took some of the liquid in the syringe and put it on his fingers, tracing the outline of her wings. It burned her like nothing she had ever felt and she cried out in such pain that even a serial killer would cringe.

Lucifer only mused, "I wonder, sister, had I stayed with the humans, would I have turned into you?" He walked around to her front and held her head in his hand and gently laid his forehead on hers.

"Please don't make me do this. Please little sister, just tell me." Lucifer rubbed her cheek with his hand and kissed her forehead.

"Okay Lucifer, you win," Sara gasped in pain, "I'll tell you everything. What do you want to know?"

Lucifer laughed, breaking this angel was easier then he thought. "You know what I want sister."

Sara cringed at the sight of the syringe, "Okay," she gasped, "We're working on a new formula, crystallized sugar on sugar. Four times the sweetness and half the calories. Greatest breakfast cereal..ARG!"

Lucifer grew tired of her sarcasm and stuck the needle into her throat, pushing the liquid in. She screamed in agony and cried out for him to stop.

"Hellfire, Aranel. It hurts, doesn't it? Imagine being swallowed by this, having it touch your skin and never being able to get away. Imagine being cast out because all you want was for our father to love us."

Sara smirked and laughed through her pain, "I was human before I died. I'm not just an angel; I'm a White Lighter, you COCKSUCKING MORON!"

Lucifer growled at her, grabbed a chain covered in demonic symbols and struck her across the face. A burning, hissing sound could be heard as blood flew from her mouth and face and hit the wall to the left of her.

"DON'T call me that! I don't want to be angry…"

A demon entered the room after hearing Lucifer yell, "Master, is there a problem?"

Lucifer looked up at the demon and said, "Yes, the problem is you entered the room. Forgive me one moment Aranel,"

Lucifer looked back to see that his captive had vanished. He screamed at God in anger, "You give her back! She doesn't deserve your love! None of these humans do!"

"Master, we can get her back."

Lucifer had forgotten that the demon was still in the room. Behind the demon, the door was still open, breaking the seal that covered the walls and kept her in.

"You let her out," Lucifer's voice was deathly calm, "You're right, we will get her back, but you won't." with that, he killed the demon.

"Dammit!" Dean called Sara's cell again and couldn't get a hold of her.

"Sam try Rebekah's cell again, she's got to be somewhere." Dean was getting more and more scared. Even when Sara wasn't with him, he always felt her near. But at this moment he felt nothing; she wasn't near him, physically or emotionally.

"She doesn't know; she and Cas haven't seen Sara." Sam was worried too, Sara may have been Dean's girlfriend, but she was Sam's best friend.

Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and headed for the door, "I'm going back Sammy. I have to find her. You stay and get Cas and Bekah here."

Sam tried to object when Dean opened the door, but both were shocked to see Sara standing in the doorway.

"Dean…" she whispered and then she fell into his arms.


End file.
